A tension exists between ensuring security in a computer system and providing access to elements of the computer system for debugging. To ensure security, it is desirable to prevent access to elements of the computer system. Preventing access to elements of the computer system, however, makes it difficult or impossible to debug the computer system when the computer system fails.